Shima Shita
Shima Shita is one of the female students that currently attends Akademi High School. Appearance Shima wears the default female school uniform, unless customized by the player. Before the February 15th, 2016 Build, Shima Shita went by the name of Shi Ta. She had sparkly orange hair and matching orange eyes. As of the February 15th, 2016 Build, she has short, orange hair with an ahoge sticking out from the top. Her bangs are short and cover her forehead, and she has orange eyes. When in the Martial Arts Club, she will don a traditional sparring outfit. Shima Shita also wears a white bandana with Japanese symbols on it. She has fair skin, and her bust size is 1. If the club disbands, she will not wear the bandana anymore. Personality Among the personas currently in the game, she is Heroic. If she sees the player murder anyone, she will run to fight them. She can fight against murderers, but has weak self-defense. She will give Yandere-chan a suspicious look if Yandere-chan aims her phone at her. Routine and Mina Rai.]] At 7:09 AM, Shima enters the school grounds. She walks to her locker at 7:10 AM and changes from her outdoor shoes to her indoor shoes. At 7:15 AM, she walks to the Martial Arts Club on the second floor, where she changes into her gi and proceeds to watch Mina Rai and Sho Kunin practicing. At 8:00 AM, Shima walks into Classroom 1-2 and sits at her desk. She starts her morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves to go back to the Martial Arts Club at 1:00 PM. Shima walks back to class again at 1:30 PM and participates in cleaning time between 3:30 PM and 4:00 PM. Afterwards, she heads to the Martial Arts Club and stays there until the end of the day. If Yandere-chan joins in club activities, she practices kicking with other members from 5:30 PM to 6:00 PM. If the Martial Arts Club is inactive, she will socialize with the other former members outside of the club during periods when she would normally attend it (7:15 AM, 1:00 PM, and 3:30 PM). Trivia *She was implemented in the November 15th, 2015 Build. *She is an apprentice-level disciple of Budo Masuta, as said in her Student Profile. *She is currently the only student outside of the "Rainbow Six" girls whose name has changed. *Before the February 15th, 2016 Build, the data in the game calls her hair name "Cirno", the hair of one of the Easter Eggs named "Cirno Mode". Her hair was also a recolor of the mode as well. *Her name was originally Shi Ta before the February 15th, 2016 Build. YandereDev changed it due to him disliking her original name.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/691468602784874496 **''Shi Ta ''(した) originated from ''jukuren shita shokunin ''(熟練した職人), meaning "journeyman", which is a reference to someone who is learning something.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/691474184367525890 *Her male counterpart is Juku Ren. Illustrations Shimatiny.png|An illustration of Shima from the the third anniversary blogpost. Shita Shima.png|Shima in the 4th Anniversary blog post. Gallery Shi_Ta.png|Shima's 1st portrait. ShiTa2.png|Shima's 2nd portrait. Shi3rdhair.jpeg|Shima's 3rd portrait. Never used in-game. 2-8-16ImageShiTa.png|Shima's 4th portrait. February 8th, 2016. Shima.png|Shima's 5th portrait. February 15th, 2016. Feb17th2016ImageShima.png|Shima's 6th portrait. February 17th, 2016. Shimabugged.png|Shima's 7th portrait (bugged). March 31st, 2016. Student 25 3.png|Shima's 8th portrait (bugged). March 14th, 2017. Shima Shita (Bandana Fixed).png|Shima's 9th portrait. March 17th, 2017. Shimamarch182017.png|Shima's 10th portrait. March 18th, 2017. ShimaPortrait.png|Shima's 11th portrait. October 31st, 2018. Shi_Ta_profile.png|Shima's 1st profile. ShiTa1.png|Shima's 2nd profile. 2-8-16ProfileShiTa.png|Shima's 3rd profile. February 8th, 2016. Shima Shita Profile Feb 15th.png|Shima's 4th profile. February 15th, 2016. Feb17th2016ProfileShima.png|Shima's 5th profile. February 17th, 2016. 6-1-2016 Shima Shita Profile.png|Shima's 6th profile. June 1st, 2016. Feb152016MArtsSocializing.png|Shima conversing outside the Martial Arts Club. February 15th, 2016. Wq-0.png|Shima without her headband. Category:Akademi High Students Category:Females Category:Female Students Category:Killable Category:Interactive Category:Martial Arts (Club) Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroic (Persona) Category:Implemented Students Category:Students That Are Implemented